The Battle for Equestria/Take down the Leaders
Here is how The Battle begins in Yuna and the Battle of the Ten Armies. At the crack of dawn, The Battle of the Ten Armies has begun. Vardy: They come, Prince Thomas, In numbers and weapons far greater then our own. Laval: Numbers do not win a battle. Thomas: No, but I bet they help. Then came the Arrival of the dark armies. Metal Beak/Kludd: I take no interest in prisoners. Nyra: Nor do I, Kill them all. Shan-Yu: (as Burger-Beard) ATTACK!!! The Armies charged and the Pure Ones took off, Gwaihir and the Great Eagles attack. Uruk-Hai Captain: Look to the sky! The Pure Ones attack as the aerial fight back along with the Owls of Ga'Hoole. Thomas: Are you with me? Boron: To the death! Thomas: FOR CHIMA!!! FOR EQUESTRIA!!! AND FOR EDMOND!!!! The big fight begins as warriors fought the dark armies. Hugo (Gargoyle): I think the cavalry's here! Wait. Isn't that Joe? Laverne: Johnny? Princess Yuna: John Smith! John Smith: (punches one of the goblins) Goblin: (some teeth fell out of his mouth) With the scorpion tribes, They tried to claim the kingdom. Victor (Gargoyle): (gently dropped a brick and it fell onto the top of the scorpion's head) Oh, Sorry. Sorry. Hugo (Gargoyle): (chews some rocks, imitates an airplane and spits some rocks at the armies) J. Thaddeus Toad: (making gun noise) BANG! BANG! BANG! Tyrone: (sees the grappling hook, Pulls it and the guards fell into the sea) Guard: (yells like Goofy) Hugo, Victor an Laverne built a catapult and push it off the edge of the cliff. Victor (Gargoyle): Ready, Aim... Fire! (as the catapult fell to the ground) Are you sure if it works? Hugo (Gargoyle): (as the hits the army) Works for me! With Jay, He was chased by the goblins. Jay: (panting) Zazu: (caught in a trap) Let me out, Let me out! Jay: Let me in, Let me in! Please. Don't kill me. B.O.B.: Drop 'em! The goblins turn to B.O.B.. One goblin: Hey! Who's a blob? B.O.B.: Are you talking to me? Dr. Cockroach: (talking to the goblins) Uh-oh, You call him a blob. B.O.B.: Are you talking to me? Dr. Cockroach: Shouldn't done that? B.O.B.: ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!?! Dr. Cockroach: Now, They are for it. B.O.B.: THEY CALL ME MISTER BLOB! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! (charges at the goblins) Take that, And That! Take that, that, that and that! The Missing Link: Whooo! B.O.B.: In your yellow face. Woo, woo, woo! And some of the dark armies retreated. Then, There was Dipper's signal. Dipper Pines: Skyla! Release the Phoenix! Princess Skyla: (fires her arrow and the Phoenix pops out and created a fire wall between the armies and Yuna, Edmond and Soren) With the others, They witness the Phoenix creating a fiery wall. Princess Yuna: Let's take the Leaders down! Prince Edmond: I'm the one Shan-Yu wants! Soren, You take care of Metal Beak. And Yuna, That leaves you with Nyra! Ford Pines: Yuna! You and your friends protect the Journals from evil! Princess Yuna: You got it, Ford! Soren: Alright. Dusty Crophopper: Be careful, Yuna. Nyx: Good luck, You three. Princess Luna: You don't have to take that risk unless you have to, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Don't worry about me, Mama. I can do this. Princess Luna: Go! And be safe. Yuna, Edmond and Soren sets off to take down the Leaders. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225